The present invention relates to a prosthesis, for example a prosthesis for treating hernias of the abdominal wall, comprising a reinforcement layer capable of promoting tissue ingrowth, and two barrier layers capable of preventing post-surgical adhesions on the prosthesis and on the fixing means provided for fixing the prosthesis on the abdominal wall.